


Brotherly Misunderstandings

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Welcome To The Madhouse [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Sometimes, Lorenzo thinks, he should really learn to look at his phone properly and check who he is calling before he starts talking.Or Charles and Arthur always did sound similar. Sometimes that's not always a good thing and Charles is left to try and pick up the pieces when Lorenzo unintentionally upsets Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Welcome To The Madhouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806988
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Brotherly Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a result of a lengthy conversation Quagswagging and I had during last Sunday's esports F1 race and the twitch streams and wondering whether Lorenzo had ever got confused and said the wrong thing to the wrong brother. 
> 
> Full credit must go to Quags for the idea of the Arthur/Fabian pairing being exposed. Thank you hun 😊.
> 
> Just for clarification Lorenzo's partner Seb = Seb Segond (based purely on Lorenzo's valentine's day story). Sebastian = Sebastian Vettel. 
> 
> Trying to write these boys was tricky when I could only find the odd video of them all talking together. This has gone through multiple edits this week and I'll admit I'm very nervous with posting this one.  
> Any kudos or comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like it 💙💙

There were times Lorenzo could honestly say he didn't know how he had coped with the two crazy and chaotic demons he called his little brothers. He loved them, of course he did, but he had also spent most of his life wanting to strangle them at the same time. The number of stupid things they had done was beyond him. Even when they had grown up to be adults. 

Hell just last week Charles and Arthur had had a competition as to who was faster on the F1 game. The loser had to jump of the pier at Port Hercules. 

Of course, Charles, being the F1 driver, expected to win easily. However, Arthur had won and Charles had spent the entire walk down to the harbour complaining he must have cheated somehow. Pierre at his side, trying not to laugh at the same time. After all the rules were the rules. 

The result, when they got there, was Arthur shoving his still protesting big brother of the end of the pier and into the depths. Charles, of course being Charles, hadn't gone easily and instead had turned mid push, grabbed hold of the front of his t-shirt and dragged Arthur in with him. 

Being the sensible one, he had wandered over to make sure they wouldn't try to actually kill each other, only for it backfire. Majorly. As Charles grabbed hold off him, Arthur being Arthur, had then screamed and in his amused panic turned to his other big brother for help.

The result had been inevitable, all three of them had ended up in the ocean with Pascale, Seb and Pierre roaring with laughter at the sight. They had spent the next 20 minutes trying to drown each other before eventually emerging. 

At least he and Charles had had Seb and Pierre to help them dry off and comfort their somewhat bruised egos. As Pascale had helped her youngest recover, Charles previously grumpy mood improved with care. Pierre brushing his fluffy wet mop from his head, before kissing him. Charles pulling him tight against him and getting him wet as well in the process. 

Seb, his Seb, he still couldn't believe he got to call the Seb Segond his, had bundled a towel over his shoulders and through his hair still chuckling, "You guys always have been crazily impulsive" and he had agreed with him whole heartedly. 

But that was nothing compared to now. In fact he almost couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Of all the impulsive things the Leclerc boys were known for, this must be right at the top of the list.  
  
Arthur was leaning against a stack of used tyres in the far corner of the garage, but he wasn't alone. Wrapped in his arms was none other than Fabian Vettel. Their noses were rubbing gently together as they spoke quietly between the odd soft kisses. 

What they were talking about he had no idea, but their body language and the look in their eyes showed this was clearly not a one time spur of the moment thing. They looked like a couple reconnecting after spending time apart. 

And it was sweet, it really was and in any other circumstance he would have been thrilled for his baby brother to have found someone as well, but not when they were in a garage where anyone could have walked in on them. 

Hell they had been lucky is was late and it was only him and Sebastian Vettel who had both gone looking for their respective missing brothers. If it had been anyone from the media, this would have been an entirely different story. 

"Arthur?!" "Fabian?!" the joint cries startled the pair, Arthur's arms immediately dropping from Fabian's waist and vice versa as they shot round to face them. Both faces flushed in embarrassment at being caught. 

"What were you thinking?" Sebastian hotly exclaimed next to him.

Fabian's eyes darkened and he leant up pressing a kiss to Arthur's cheek, murmuring "I'll message you later schatz" before leaving, pulling his wildly gesturing older brother behind him. 

Arthur turned to face him fully and Lorenzo hadn't known what to think. There was a look of defiance in his eyes and Lorenzo saw red. Concern and overprotectiveness flaring through him.

"Arthur what were you thinking, how could you be so stupid?!"

A flash of hurt crept across Arthur's gaze, "It's not like you and Seb have never been caught!"

"That's irrelevant Arthur. God anyone could have seen you. Come with me now! We need to talk about this somewhere more private than a garage!"

"Forget it" Arthur snapped, pushing past him and breaking into a run at the door. 

"Arthur!" 

Arthur ignored him and as he ran out of the sight around the corner, Lorenzo pulled his phone out. Ducking into one of the driver rooms and pacing backwards and forwards, he quickly pressed redial and waited for the call to connect. He needed to speak to Charles.

"What? What do you want now?" came the sharp answer as the call was connected. 

"Don't speak to me like that Charles, you can carry on with whatever you were doing with Pierre in a minute. I need to talk to you about Arthur"

The soft confused "Charles?" didn't register and he continued, "Of the stupid and irresponsible things that you've ever done, Arthur has just topped it. Do you know what I've just found, him and Fabian Vettel, kissing!"

"You saw us kissing?" came the quiet response.

It should have registered, the wording, the tone, but it didn't. 

"Yes kissing, I mean how stupid can you be, I thought Arthur at least had some brains in that head of his! I mean in the back of the garage is bad enough but with the Fabian Vettel as well! What was he thinking?! It wasn't like it was a spur of the moment thing either Charles, the way they were wrapped up in each other's arms, clearly it had been going on for some time. They didn't even notice we'd walked in. How stupid can you be!"

"Maybe my stupidity was actually thinking my big brothers cared! I'm not a baby anymore Enzo, I can make my own decisions", hurt and pain was clear in the voice that snapped in response. The dead tone came. The call terminated from the other side.

Lorenzo paled as he finally registered the slight difference in tone and dialect that had always set his baby brothers apart and he knew as he took the phone away from his ear, just what he would see on the screen in front of him. Call ended - Arthur - 1.42scs. Fuck. 

How could he have been so stupid. They had always sounded similar, and it had been commented on repeatedly over the years. But there were differences, there had always been differences. Charles was always loud in the same way Arthur had always been quieter, his tone naturally slightly softer. But this was an issue no simple apology would solve, he needed help.  
  
He groaned as he flopped down on the sofa behind him and this time using whatsapp video, dialled the number he knew most in the world. 

The call was answered and before his partner could even say a word, Lorenzo spoke, "You have permission to call me an idiot"

"Why? Enzo what have you done now?" Seb chuckled. 

"Upset Arthur"

"Arthur?", Seb laughed, "That's practically unheard of. Charles I can understand but Arthur. He's one of the most laid back people I know. How on earth have you upset him?"

"I may have called him a stupid idiot". Seb snorted in laughter. 

"Seb it's not funny" Lorenzo knew he sounded whiny but of all the fuck up's he could have done. This was a big one. One he didn't know how to fix. 

"What have you done then? How on earth have you upset the most chilled out member of your family?"

"I may have called him an idiot in person for kissing Fabian Vettel and then called him for real thinking he was Charles, and went into a full rant as to how stupid he was" 

"What?" his frown deepened as Seb burst into laughter on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I mean finding him with Fabian is one thing Seb but do you know where they were, in the back of the garage, anyone could have seen them!"

"I get that baby, and I'm sure when Arthur's calmed down he will too, but how on earth did you manage to ring him and not Charles and not realise?" 

"It's not my fault, it's normally Charles I ring so I did redial and it just happened to be the wrong one." He could the blush running over his cheeks. The true realisation of just what he had done sinking in.  
  
"It's not my fault Seb they sound so similar. They always have, they may as well have been born twins!"

"That may be true baby, but Arthur didn't deserve that, you know that right? Imagine if it was us"

Lorenzo sighed running a hand through his hair and across his face, massaging his temples, "I know that Seb. Really I do, I called him stupid, I think that title should go to me. I just don't know how to fix this" 

"Speak to Charles Enzo, he and Arthur have always been close. Let him try and talk to him"

"Yeah ok, I will thanks love"

"You're welcome baby"  
  
The call ended and he took a moment, before he starting another whatsapp video to the right number this time. He wasn't sure he trusted himself to try calling again normally after the issues previously. He couldn't get it wrong and call Arthur again. He just couldn't. 

It didn't take long, Charles face appeared on the screen, looking like he had just hopped out of the shower, hair wet and boxers loose around his waist.

"Do I want to ask" Lorenzo frowned, "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, it's fine Enzo, if it wasn't I wouldn't have answered. What's up?"  
  
"I need your help Charles"

"Wow, that's practically unheard off, the Lorenzo Leclerc needing help from his little brother" Charles teased, eyes filled with mirth, before he turned around to glare at his partner as Pierre appeared in the background and said "Stop being a dick Charles".

Walking over and kissing the glaring pout of Charles face, Pierre smiled and waved at the camera, "Hey Lorenzo"

"Hi Pierre" he smiled weakly, "Can I have a word with Charles, alone for a minute, please?"

"Yeah go for it, no problem. Be good Charlot"

With a wink and a fond kiss to Charles cheek, Pierre wandered off and Charles faced the camera. A serious look in his eyes as he took in the form of a clearly stressed and upset Lorenzo. 

"What's wrong Enzo? You never call me for help?"

"I've done something stupid, said something stupid and I've hurt Arthur in the process" 

"What, how?"

"I may have called him an stupid idiot"

Charles burst out laughing, "Ok, well it's not very original as an insult but we've called each other worse over the years. I'm sure he'll forgive you"

"He won't this time"

"Why, what did you do?" 

"I found him in the back of the garage kissing someone and confronted him"

"What?! With who, come on Enzo you can't tell me just half the story" 

"With Fabian Vettel"

"What" Lorenzo winced at the high pitched shriek that echoed as Charles eyes went wide with shock.

"With Fabian Vettel? The Fabian Vettel, as in my teammates baby brother?!"

"The same"

"Oh my god, that little shit, I'm so going to tease him when I see him but that still doesn't explain you. What did you do when you found them?"

Lorenzo sighed, "I told him he was an idiot and stupid and he left" 

"That's it?" Charles eyebrows raised as a look of bewilderment came over his face. "I mean that's still shit Enzo, don't get me wrong, but the way you were talking I thought it was a lot worse than that"

"It is worse. I then called him in error, thinking I was calling you and went off on a total rant about his actions and how of all the stupid things you have done over the years, this topped it" 

Charles blinked once, twice, before amusement shone in his eyes and he burst into laughter, "You called him thinking he was me?"

"Charles it's not funny" Lorenzo's exasperation was clear. "I've hurt him, help! How on earth do I fix this?"

Still snickering, Charles rolled his eyes, "Maybe call him and tell him you're an idiot"  
  
"It's not my fault you two sound so similar!" Lorenzo snapped. "I don't think that's going to work Sharl, you didn't hear him on the phone. I really hurt him"

"Look Enzo, just go home. Go and find Seb. You look like you could use a hug and I'll talk to Arthur and sort this out alright"

"Sharl, I, thank you" relief was clear in Lorenzo's voice as the call was ended.

Charles head flopped down and hit the surface in front of him as an enormous sigh escaped.

A hand ran through his hair and began to massage the tense muscles at the base of his neck and Pierre spoke quietly "Everything alright?" 

A deep sigh escaped Charles and he looked up to his partner, "Not really, Enzo and Arthur are both idiots and now Enzo's really badly hurt Arthur. I've gotta try and sort it out but I think Arthur's actions were stupid as well" 

"Arthur being stupid? He can be a bit of a goof occasionally but he doesn't normally mess up that badly, what's happened?"

"Lorenzo caught him in the back of the garage with Fabian Vettel kissing. He thinks they'd been there for some time and they didn't notice anyone coming in. Short story is he confronted them, Enzo upset Arthur who left and then somehow Enzo called Arthur thinking he was calling me and made things even worse"

"And you agree with Lorenzo, that Arthur was being stupid?" Pierre asked cautiously, sensing the rising irritation building within his lover.

"Of course I do Pear, I mean Enzo's right anyone could have caught them and then what would have happened. God if it was one of the media it would have been all over the news in hours if not minutes". Charles stood, beginning to pace across the floor. 

"And Enzo now needs me to talk to Arthur, because we sound so similar he managed to call him afterwards, thinking he was calling me, and damn it Pear at the moment I don't know whether I want to hug Arthur or hit him for being so stupid!" 

"He's not being stupid Charles, he's just found someone. It's no different to us"  
  
"It is Pear!" Charles exclaimed hotly, the frown deepening across his forehead.

"It isn't Sharl, how many times were we almost caught in the back of garages when we were younger? It's normal mon couer. He's young. Yes he does need to learn to be careful, they both do, but they can learn from this now. The same as we did". 

Pierre expression was fond as he leant forwards and kissed Charles briefly. Pulling back he continued, "As for Lorenzo mis-calling, you and Arthur do sound similar if you don't pay full attention. Just do a group call. Call Arthur first and clear the air and do a group call with all of them, Fabian included. If he's going to be a part of this family he may as well start as soon as possible"

"Why is it you always know what to say" Charles smiled softly as he looked at his partner, pulling him loosely into his arms.

"Years of practice" Pierre grinned, brushing his fingers through Charles hair, smoothing the frown lines of his forehead and pressing a final kiss to his lips. "Now call Arthur and perhaps before you call him an idiot maybe listen to his side of the story first"

As Pierre left, Charles opened his phone contacts and traced his baby brothers name. 

Pierre was right, he usually was, not that Charles would ever tell him that. This was important and it had to be done right.

He and Lorenzo loved Arthur with everything and they had always wanted to protect him, especially after everything that happened with Jules and their father. But it was easy to forget that Arthur wasn't a young boy any more. He was a young man, a good man, and he deserved the respect that came with that. 

He dialled. Arthur answered and Charles winced at the sight.

Arthur's eyes were red rimmed and as impassive as he was trying to make his face, it was clear he had been crying. Shit. 

"What do you want Charles, you calling to tell me how stupid and idiotic you think I am as well" 

Charles leant back in his chair, pulling a t shirt over his head and leant forwards again, nothing but love and pride filling his eyes.

Uncertainty flickered over Arthur's face, recognising the look for what it was. 

"I do think you're an idiot sometimes, but I'm calling to tell you that I think Enzo's beaten you this time"

There was a slight quirk in the corner of Arthur's jaw as he clearly tried not to smile.

"You know he only said those things because he cares Arthur. He loves you, the same way he loves me. Even when we drive him nuts. He just doesn't want you to get hurt. Neither do I for that matter"

Arthur sighed, "I know that Charles. I get that, and yeah ok perhaps we were being a bit reckless, but damn it why is it an issue that I'm dating Fabian. He's got Seb and you've got Pierre. I don't understand what the problem is?" 

"Wait, wait, wait, you think the issue is you dating Fabian?!" Charles exclaimed. 

"Well what else would it be? I love Fab, I'm not giving him up just to please Lorenzo" Arthur snapped, a slight wobble to the end of his tone as his gaze turned slightly misty. 

Charles couldn't help the exasperated fond sigh that escaped but before he could say anything a figure appeared on the side of Arthur's feed and settled on his lap, thumb brushing away a tear that escaped. 

Fabian clearly hadn't realised Arthur had been on the phone as he kissed Arthur lightly, "Hey it's OK , I love you Arthur Leclerc, you know I do and that isn't going to change just because of what happened today. Geez, if we can deal with Seb, we can deal with Charles and Lorenzo. It'll be alright"

Charles was silent, watching the tender moment with a small smile on his face as they kissed again.

He felt movement behind him, as Pierre's arms slipped around his waist and his head rested on his shoulder. Both of them shared a gentle look at the sight in front of them. 

Light had returned to Arthur's eyes and there could be no doubt, irrelevant of how long they had been together, that he and Fabian loved each other and that's all that really mattered. 

He didn't really want to interrupt the moment, but Charles knew he had to. Arthur especially, needed to realise the truth.

He spoke softly, "You know neither Enzo or the rest of us are upset at you for dating Fabian Arthur. We just want you to be safe. Enzo was frightened you were going to get hurt by someone from the media finding you, not that you would get hurt by Fabian" 

Arthur and Fabian both jumped, Fabian shifting around on Arthur's lap to face the screen. 

"You don't mind?" Arthur's voice sounded even quieter than normal, clearly unsure. 

"Of course we don't. We love you"

"We've always loved you, I'm just an idiot"

Lorenzo's voice appeared as Pierre held up his phone, Lorenzo and Seb's faces visible. Lorenzo looked wrecked, eyes dark and looking like he aged overnight.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to hurt you and calling you afterwards was wrong. I didn't mean to, but it doesn't excuse what I said to you"

"Why did you say it?" came the quiet response. Fabian shifted slightly against him, as Arthur's head buried in his shoulder. Trembling lightly he continued "I thought you hated me Enzo"

Regret was clear in Lorenzo's voice as he spoke, "Hate you, oh Arthur I could never hate you I..." he wanted to say why would you think that, but he knew why and it was something he forgot to often. Arthur in many ways had always been more mature than Charles, but he was also younger. He was just 19. Still technically a teenager and he could easily understand how his brother had misinterpreted his concern as anger and hatred. 

With a sigh he continued, "I could never hate you Arthur, neither you or Charles. You're my brothers and I just don't want you to get hurt. But I was wrong".

Arthur looked up, Fabian's fingers gently stroking through his hair clearly as a form of comfort. 

"Looking now it's clear I owe you both an apology. I'm sorry to you as well Fabian. Thank you for looking after him".

Fabian nodded slightly, smiling as a clearly relieved Arthur pressed kiss to the side of his neck; "I'll always look after him, I love him"

As Seb gently nuzzled a relieved Lorenzo's neck as well, Pierre pressed a kiss to Charles cheek and grinning stepped back, "Well Fabian, welcome to the madhouse that is the Leclerc family. They're all crazy but by far and away Charles is the worst of them all"

"Worst of them all?! Pierre Gasly I'll get you for that!". Jumping up Charles gave chase as Pierre bolted. 

Arthur laughed, Fabian sniggering into his shoulder as they took in the sight of Charles chasing Pierre around the kitchen, tickling him as he caught him. 

As their laughter echoed down the phone, and he leant in to kiss him again, Fabian murmured in Arthur's ear "I think I could get used to this"

"I think you'll have to" Arthur grinned.

From Pierre's small screen, Lorenzo leant back into the arms of his own partner and smiled at the sight. His brothers were crazy and there would always be brotherly misunderstandings, but they were family. They always would be family and Fabian had just become the newest member.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Translations taken from google as follows:
> 
> Schatz = Treasure (common German pet name) 
> 
> Mon Couer = My Heart (French)


End file.
